


Finding a New Dream

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: OT3+ Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Oikawa comes home after a long day and finds comfort in the people waiting for him.





	Finding a New Dream

Oikawa is exhausted.  He had just been on a press tour for the past week that ended that night with the release of his new movie.  He loved what he did and he was proud of the work that went into the movie, more than thrilled to see how it all came together in the end, but it didn’t change the fact that he was wiped out.  Even extroverts need some time to themselves and he had very little of it the last couple months due to filming on location.

 

When Oikawa was twenty his first dream of being able to play at the olympics came crashing down with complications in his joints, specifically his knees.  They had been put through too much pressure and he was already showing signs of arthritis, the bone-on-bone grind of his knee was excruciating but the knowledge that he had worked so hard, had come so far only to have his dream slip right out of his fingers was devastating.

 

Oikawa knew he was lucky to have the support system he did.  His parents and sister had always been there for him but they never understood his drive to be the best.  They thought he was young and therefore it’d be easy to just pick another career path, even though everything he had worked for up to that point had been for his one dream.  Oikawa Tooru didn’t make backup plans or have second options, it was all in for him. It always had been. But there had been three people who understood his dismay at the news, three that rallied around him and let him have his off days.  They let him snark and snap at them, let him wallow in his own self pity, went through the waves of his manic episodes and they bared that until he came out on the other side.

 

Oikawa’s good looks and flirtatious personality had gained him a small following online and he decided that was what he was going to do.  He worked damn hard to build his following even more, he did everything from showing what he ate in a day to exercise planning. His followers seemed to really enjoy the small snippets of his life, especially if he showed one of the three friends who had stuck by him.  They liked Hanamaki’s off the wall humor, complimented Matsukawa’s bushy eyebrows, and cooed over any small glimpse of Iwaizumi they managed to get.

 

Oikawa turned that small bit of internet fame into something else.  He managed to snag small roles on game shows or sitcoms, which got him an eight episode guest spot on a supernatural drama.  He ended up dying horrifically in the end, saving the woman he loved by sacrificing himself and the talk of him having his own spinoff sent twitter into a frenzy.

 

Eight years later Oikawa’s knee still bothered him when he put too much pressure on it for too long of a time.  He had landed his first starring role in a superhero movie, he could still remember the tears running down his face as his agent called to tell him he got it.  It had been a long time shooting, getting to know everyone on set and showing little snippets of it on his various social media accounts. He had loved every minute of it.

 

But he was tired and though he had been surrounded by people, he felt lonely.

 

Oikawa walked into his apartment, not at all surprised to hear the sound of the TV and Iwaizumi telling someone to shut the hell up.  Oikawa almost laid down right there in the genken in sheer relief but he pushed his nice shoes off, smiling at the old beat up pair of trainers, the leopard print loafers, and the worn boots already there.

 

The sound of nails on the hardwood floor came at a quick clip to Oikawa before he was nearly bowled over by a big mound of fur and love.  Oikawa cooed at his son, putting the bag of popcorn out of the way before the mutt could forget his love for his dad and tried to eat it.

 

“My son, my love, the light of my life.”  Oikawa hugged his furry neck, burying his face into the wiry fur as his dog tried to lick his face.

 

“I’m insulted, I thought I was your son.”  Hanamaki’s voice was a welcome respite from those that had been surrounding him the past couple months.

 

“I used to be his love.”  Matsukawa’s own tone was devoid of emotion but Oikawa had known him long enough to know he was amused, playing a game with Hanamaki.  Oikawa looked up to see Hanamaki and Matsukawa staring over at Iwaizumi.

 

“What?”  Iwaizumi snapped once he realized all eyes were on him.

 

“You’re supposed to say you were the light of his life.”  Hanamaki pulled on Iwaizumi’s cheeks.

 

When Oikawa’s depression had taken him to a really dark place it was Iwaizumi who suggested he get something to take care of so that he could concentrate on something other than himself.  It was Iwaizumi’s brash way of saying he was worried so Oikawa went out to get a plant to make his childhood friend feel better, but what he found instead was a scared tiny fur ball that had bit his fingers when he pulled it away from the garbage it had been munching on.  It had barely been bigger than his hand, hair matted and one of its ears chewed off.

 

No one expected that pathetic little thing to last the night, let alone grow into what Oikawa considered the most handsome boy who nearly weighed as much as he did, was missing a ear, and would still eat out of the garbage if no one was around to stop him.  Whenever Oikawa was taken away from home for work he always invited the three to stay over and watch him.

 

“What are you wearing?”  Oikawa asked, finally realizing they were all wearing identical shirts.  Hanamaki and Matsukawa struck a pose before looking over at Iwaizumi who let out a loud sigh and half heartedly struck the same pose.

 

“We’re your number one fans!”  Hanamaki and Matsukawa said, Iwaizumi grumbling the words and looking like someone was forcing him to say it at gunpoint.  It was then Oikawa realized that it was his face printed all over the shirts and they were all ugly screengrabs from various videos of him.  One he was midsneeze, another had one of his eyes closed, one worst than the last.

 

Oikawa missed them terribly.

 

But they could never know that.

 

“We tried to get sir poops a lot to wear one but he chewed it to pieces so we had to excommunicate him from the fanclub.”  Hanamaki said, pointing at the dog who saw attention on himself and wagged his tail harder.

 

“I told you to stop calling him that, he’s going to get a complex.”  Oikawa admonished before standing up, biting back a groan when his body protested being crouched down for so long.  His knee gave a worryingly loud crack and they all looked down as if it was going to pop right off.

 

“Go get out of that monkey suit, it’s Mattsun’s turn to pick a movie so you’ll most likely fall asleep and then get angry at me in the morning for letting you wrinkle your dyson suit.”  Iwaizumi said.

 

“Dyson makes vacuums, this is Armani Hajime.”  Oikawa admonished with horror but allowed himself to be pushed off to his bedroom.

 

Twenty five minutes later found them all on Oikawa’s U-shaped couch.  He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he had purposefully bought the couch so they could all fit comfortably on it.  Iwaizumi was the shortest out of them, a fact that none of them let him forget, yet he was still considered a tall and very muscular man.  It made cuddling up on anything that wasn’t pretty massive a hardship for the four of them.

 

Oikawa sat in one corner while the other three occupied the other.  Oikawa’s dog, though he really was all of theirs, was curled up on the end next to Oikawa.  Iwaizumi was leaning back in the other corner with Matsukawa pressed against his side, his long legs hooked over Hanamaki’s criss crossed ones.  Hanamaki had found the popcorn Oikawa had brought them from the premiere, he always said it was better than any other kind of popcorn. Considering Oikawa had to spend a good majority of the movie in spandex and looking like a comic book hero type super hero, he hadn’t eaten anything like popcorn in nearly a year.

 

The fact the other three fell into a relationship wasn’t a surprise to Oikawa.  They had opened their arms for him, they always had but Oikawa’s career had finally been taking off.  His reputation was more important than ever and he had seen the way some actors and actresses were treated after coming out.  He couldn’t imagine the gossip that would spread if Oikawa Tooru was to come out not only as gay but in a relationship with three other men.

 

Looking at the other three Oikawa knew it wasn’t like that.  There was nothing but a deep sense of trust and love shared between them.  Even when Oikawa turned them down they never treated him any differently, the door left open for him if he should ever choose to walk through it.

 

Oikawa could admit he was scared.  He was terrified of having another dream ripped away from him but as he watched Iwaizumi place a soft kiss on the crown of Matsukawa’s head, as Hanamaki used his tongue to grab pieces of popcorn because his hands were busy giving Oikawa’s injured knee a massage, he felt something overcome that fear.

 

So with a deep breath Oikawa pulled his leg away from Hanamaki, earning a questioning look that turned into something softer, something a bit mischievous as Oikawa shifted closer.  Hanamaki wordlessly opened up his blanket to allow Oikawa to push in close against his side, propped up Matsukawa’s legs before putting them across his own lap. Iwaizumi gave him an encouraging smile.

 

Maybe Oikawa’s acting career would come to a crashing stop tomorrow.  It would be another devastating blow but he’d manage to get through it like he had the last time because he had another dream to hold onto and it involved the three men closest to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week 2018  
> Day 2, October 29  
> getting together / "I'm your number one fan" / popcorn


End file.
